Deja Vu
by Audra Markwell
Summary: Lawrence and Adam find themselves in a familiar situation. Will Adam kill Lawrence to stay alive? Or will they join Zep, left to rot in the Bathroom from Hell? No really graphic slash, but some slash references. Rated M for profanity and gore.


His head throbbing, Adam awoke. He couldn't see a thing.

A powerful smell hit his nose. In the dark, he gagged. He knew that smell well.

It was the smell of decay, of rotting flesh, only a hundred times worse.

He knew where he was. He prayed that it was a dream, that it wasn't happening, that he was still safe in his bed, next to his lover of almost two years, Dr. Lawrence Gordon.

He put out a hand and felt around. It hit what felt like thick, rock-hard sticks wearing rags. He heard the squeak of a rat and felt it scurry across his hand.

_No way. Not again. No fucking way._

He was in the bathroom again. Or, as he thought of it, the Bathroom.

_Dum dum dum!_ Adam couldn't help thinking.

How in the fuck did he get here? What was going to happen to him?

All he remembered was a warm, cozy, _exhausting_ night with Lawrence, and then falling asleep snuggled up to him.

Next thing he knew, he was here.

Where was Lawrence? Was Jigsaw keeping him hostage somewhere else? Forcing him to play some sick game that involved the loss of his other foot and the death of his daughter, Diana? Could it be that Jigsaw would force Larry to kill Adam for good this time?

He heard something. Something stirring. He then heard something that was horribly familiar to him: an evil giggle.

"Hello?" Adam called.

Suddenly, the lights flashed dimly on, clearly not having been used in awhile.

The dim light nearly blinded Adam. Squinting, he looked around the room that had been so close to becoming his and Lawrence's tomb.

The bathroom had attained more filthiness in the nearly two years since he had been rescued from it. Lawrence's severed right foot was still visible in its manacle. Two years of rotted skin covered the nearly skeletal body part.

The skeletal body of Zep Hindle still lay where it had fallen. All that identified Zep's body as his own was the tattered clothes it wore. The skull was crushed in the front, where Adam had beat the shit out of it with the toilet lid that still lay, broken, by the body.

Adam then heard whimpering. Following the sound, he looked around. What he saw made him jump.

Dr. Lawrence Gordon was lying on the other side of the room, seemingly unable to move. Adam stood up, went over to his lover, and knelt down beside him. Larry, his blue eyes wide with fear, looked into Adam's eyes pleadingly, emitting fearful moans through his shut mouth.

Adam took Lawrence's hand and looked at him questioningly, his own eyes wide. Lawrence's eyes looked to the left, and then back at Adam. Adam followed his gaze and saw a silver tape recorder. He looked back at Lawrence, and then reached over and picked the player up his one shaking hand. He pressed PLAY. Immediately, a chilling, but familiar voice- the voice from his darkest nightmares –began to speak.

_"Hello, Adam. Long time no see. The last time you played one of my games, you were a spy, a voyeur, who saw the world through his camera lens, but never with your own eyes. You survived my game, not because you were grateful for life, but because you were afraid of death. Since then, you have found love, love with the man who claimed devotion to his wife and daughter. How strong is the love you have for the man who lies in front of you, his neck bone cracked? I'm going to give you another chance to learn my valuable lesson, and prove your devotion to Dr. Gordon. _

_"You once referred to cancer as 'sweet'. We're going to see truly how sweet cancer is. At this moment, cancer cells are coursing through your veins, similar to the ones that are coursing through mine. The antidote is in the safe across from you. There is no combination, but there is a key. Where is that key, Adam? Why, in the chest of your paralyzed lover. Don't believe me? See for yourself."_

Adam pressed PAUSE on the recorder. He crawled back over to Lawrence and pulled his shirt up as far as it would go. Written in red on Lawrence's chest were the words X MARKS THE SPOT ADAM.

"Oh, my God," Adam said, horrified. He depressed the pause button. Jigsaw continued to speak.

_"If you do not get the antidote, the cells in your veins will destroy your nervous system within five minutes, destroying every vital organ in your body. Will you kill the man you claim to love in order to stay alive? Live or die. Make your choice, Adam."_

His hand shaking, Adam pressed the STOP button. He set the player down and looked at Lawrence. Larry looked back at him, his eyes filled with tears. Adam felt like crying himself.

"Oh, God, Lawrence," Adam said, picking up Lawrence's trembling, clammy hand. Underneath Larry's hand he saw a small scalpel. He knew what to use it for, what he'd have to do: stab into Larry's chest, fight through the rib bones and retrieve the key.

By that time, Lawrence would be dead.

"I am so sorry, Larry."

Closing his eyes, Adam pressed his love's hand to his lips and put it against his cheek. Tears began to pour down his cheeks. He swore to himself that the last thing Lawrence would feel was his hand on Adam. He leaned over, put his free hand behind Lawrence's head and gently kissed him on the mouth. With a sharp pang, he remembered the intensity in their first kiss.

"I love you."

Reluctantly releasing Larry, Adam's hand wrapped around the scalpel. He looked up at the clock and saw that three minutes had passed. He looked into Lawrence's eyes.

"I'll see you soon."

With one quick motion, Adam slashed Larry across the throat. Lawrence's body convulsed, and blood began to pour from the wound in his neck.

His hand did not leave Adam's cheek.

Blood began to puddle around Larry's body. Adam lay his head on his lover's chest and listened as Lawrence's heartbeat began to slow.

Four minutes had passed.

As he listened to Larry's heartbeat fade, Adam thought of the message Jigsaw had left:_ Will you kill the man you claim to love in order to stay alive?_

Hell would freeze over before Adam would kill Lawrence to save his own ass. Surely Jigsaw knew him better than that.

Lawrence's body soon grew cold, the blood flow had since stopped. Adam felt his body weaken as the cancer cells began to destroy it.

Five minutes. His time was up.

As death approached, Adam buried his face into Lawrence's chest and quietly sobbed.

He could smell Lawrence's scent underneath the smell of blood and decay.

And then, with his hand firmly clasped into his lover's hand, he knew nothing more.

It was finally over.


End file.
